A shot at love
by Samka1992
Summary: Michael is sick and tired of fighting Nikita. When she gets shot during one of their epic fights, he tells everyone she's dead.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys!**

**So I recently started watching Nikita. I never really got into it because it just didn't seem like my thing, you know. But then episode nine aired her in Belgium, I took my time to actually watch and suddenly I'm in love! With the show, with the characters AND with Mikita!**

**Now I haven't written in a long time and I'm pretty sure this story is gonna turn out crappy because 1: I haven't written in forever, so I'm rusty and 2: because I suck at action, so I'm gonna try keeping that out of this story for the most part.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing! **

**Love ya'll **

**PS: I have no idea when this takes place, somewhere after episode four but before episode nine **

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita's POV<strong>

It all happened so fast…

One second she was fighting Michael, yes again, for like the fifth time this week. She spotted two of his back up devision-agents with a gun in their hand, trying to aim at her while she was fighting the second in command of their big boss.

But they were going fast… to fast. Nikita couldn't even think about her moves anymore, she was blocking and punching and kicking, it was all a blur of motions. Neither Nikita nor Michael were getting the upper hand in this fight. Which kind of made sense since he trained her and they knew each others moves about as well as the back of their own hands.

*BANG!*

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain pierce her back.

Next thing she saw was a genuine surprised look of her ex-mentor/enemy and then she fell on the hard and wet concrete of a small alley

Cold…she was so cold, like she fell into the water while ice-fishing on the North pole.

She was shaking like a leave on a tree about to be blow away by a hurricane. Everything looked so blurry and her eyes felt so heavy.

Nikita saw a black shadow lean over her but couldn't quite figure out who or what it was until she heard a voice.

"Play dead" it whispered softly and she vaguely recognised it as Michael.

She gave in to the desire of closing her eyes. The last thing she felt were two fingers in her neck, after that she felt the huge black hole that was unconsciousness taking over.

**Michael's POV**

He didn't know why he told her to play dead. It was something that just popped into his head as soon as she hit the ground. He was just so tired of fighting her, she had been his best friend once upon a time, he had trained her, laughed with her, ate with her occasionally, even kissed her a few times. Most of them under the excuse of keeping their cover on missions of course. But there were two times it was just them, Michael and Nikita, alone somewhere, and holy crap, he enjoyed those kisses. He could honestly say he was developing feelings for his protégé and he was pretty sure she had some for him too. But then suddenly she was engaged to some dick named Daniel, Percy had him killed and Nikita went rogue. And now here they were, five years older, both a little wiser and one with a bullet in her back.

Michael knew some things about shotwounds and the one Nikita just had could be potentially deadly, but he had some knowledge about the human body and knew nothing major had been hit. As long as he could get the blood under control, she would be fine, in serious pain, but eventually she would be fine.

He took away his fingers from her neck and looked at the two agents who were standing about 13 feet away from him.

"Nice shot," he complimented and the two agents let out a breath of relief, she was finally dead!

"I'll inform Percy," Michael said and the agents nodded "you guys go home, it's been a long day."

"You don't want us to wait for a cleaner?" one of the guys asked. He was tall, sort of scrawny, had big, nerdy glasses, dirty blond hair and brown eyes while the second one, the one who shot Nikita, was bulkier, and mean looking with dark hair and light blue eyes.

"Nah, I'll stay, got nothing better to do tonight anyway," Michael told them and the two nodded, ready to get the hell out of there.

As soon as the two were out of the alley he took his phone and took a picture of Nikita's unconscious body.

After that he took of his dark blue blazer and rolled the dark haired beauty on her stomach to apply pressure on the wound.

While doing that he put the ear-piece of his cell-phone in his ear and pressed speed-dial number two.

"_Yeah" _the voice of Percy answered.

"It's done, she's dead," Michael told him and he heard Percy chuckle satisfied.

"_Good job, Michael,"_ Percy said and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Actually Jacobson took the shot, but whatever," Michael explained honestly.

"_I'll be sure to thank him then, I'll send a cleaner to deal with the mess," _Percy said.

"Honestly, I'd rather do that myself, Percy," Michael sighed and he heard Percy do the same in return.

"_Why do you do this to yourself, Michael?" _the older man asked.

"Look, I need some…closure or something…say goodbye. We were close Percy, I made her into what she was."

"_Fine but I will need visual confirmation of her dead, send me a picture,"_ Percy said and Michael nodded even though he couldn't be seen.

"Right away," Michael finished the conversation and turned his attention back to the woman lying on the ground.

Thanks to the pressure, most of the bleeding had stopped, but not completely. Michael sighed, if there would be any more blood loss, she would need a transfusion. Time to call in the help of a good friend of his…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, all this looked better inside my head….oh well it's out there now! Let me know what you think of this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I totally didn't expected so much alerts on the first chapter alone, which made me all kinds of fuzzy on the inside. Thanks guys! To bad I only got one review though, I love feedback! Even if it's just a 'I liked it' or a 'This is horrible'. Comments help me out a lot in my writing and since it has been such long time since I wrote, I could really use them.**

**Anyway, I got another chapter for you guys! I don't expect to do a lot of updates this soon after eachother bust since I might not have a lot of time in the next couple of weeks I figured I'd write as much as I can right now.**

**PS: It's 2.45 AM here, forgive me if I made some writing errors.**

**PPS; Forgot the disclaimer last chapter! The horror! I do not own anything Nikita-related. Although if anyone wanted to give me Shane West for Christmas, I would not object!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"John, hey man, thanks for coming so fast," Michael shook the man's hand.

John was a friendly looking guy, in his late forties, brown hair that was slowly starting to gray a little and dark blue eyes, twinkling behind glasses with a rectangular frame. He was caring a doctors bag and a big blue backpack, which Michael suspected belonged to the man's teenaged son because all of the heavy metal music band patches that were sloppily sewn on it.

"No problem, Mike sounded urgent," the man answered, the worry clear on his face.

"Yeah, come on," Michael said and lead the man trough his apartment.

"John, meet Nikita," he said, once they had reached his bedroom.

Nikita was still unconscious, her face alarmingly pale. Michael had been able to get her basic black tank-top of her body by using scissors, not wanting to disturb the wound and cause it to start bleeding again.

"Jesus Christ, Michael," John started and Michael nodded.

"Gunshot to the lower back, I was able to stop the bleeding but she still lost to much to my liking. Her pulse is pretty weak and the bullet is still in there,"

"So that's why you told me to bring the A positive," Michael nodded, thank God he knew her bloodtype!

John was a doctor. Michael had met him during his time in the navy when he had gotten hurt on a mission and John had patched him up.

They kept in contact and when Michael heard John was moving into the city he hooked his friend and his family up with a nice house not all that far away from his apartment, the man now worked at the nearest hospital and had access to the bloodbank, the medical tools and the medication Nikita would need.

"Lets see what I can do," John sighed knowing better than to ask questions, Michael would tell him if he wanted. Besides, bullet holes? The older man didn't know if he actually wanted to know what happened. The fact that Michael didn't go directly to the hospital, meant that this was most likely a dangerous, possible illegal situation, which he did not wanted to get involved in.

"I'm gonna need a lot more light if I'm going fishing for a bullet" he let Michael know, who nodded "and I need to wash my hands somewhere."

While John was scrubbing his hands, Michael went to find his old desk lamp. Oh how he hated that lamp! It used to give him the worst headache in the world because it was some kind of special extra bright light. Who knew it would ever actually come in handy?

He set it up as close to Nikita's back, he had slowly turned her on her back again, while still leaving room for his friend to work.

That was when John, came in, rubber gloved and with a mouth-mask, but still in regular clothes. He started hooking up all kinds of stuff: a bag of blood, and two bags with some clear fluid in it and started to connect that with needles into Nikita's arms.

"Anyplace I can hang this" John asked, while looking around himself.

"Euh,…oh, here," Michael took the two little paintings that hung above his bed off the wall and was able to hang the bags on the hooks in the wall.

"Good enough, now get the hell out of here, I need to focus," Michael nodded, and was able to give Nikita a kiss on her forehead before John threw a pillow at him.

"Out!" he said sternly.

Michael slowly left the room and walked to his living room.

It was a pretty modern living room and had a good size. The walls were a light brown, while his furniture was a really dark brown. There was a fluffy white rug and a coffee-table out of glass, which still had a few beer bottles on them, but who cared? He had a nice flatscreen mounted up the wall, an x-box connected to it. Yeah, he did play some games, every once in a while, mostly things that involved shooting or fighting or Mario Galaxy 2 if he was really bored.

Michael let himself fall into his dark brown, leather couch. With his hands in his hair, eyes closed, he sighed.

He kept replaying the moment Nikita got shot over and over again in his head. The look of surprise on her face, all the blood. God, the blood, there was so much of it, his hands were still stained with it from when he was trying to stop the bleeding.

He had acted on auto-pilot before, but the reality of it all finally hit him, and it hit him hard.

Nikita had been shot! She could actually die! He didn't think it looked so bad before, but there had been simpler wounds that lead to death, simpler procedures had gone wrong before.

Michael got up from the couch and started to pace. He breathed in deeply and shakily let it out again.

She couldn't die…she just couldn't. He needed her! He never told her…never told her how much she meant to him, how much he…loved her.

Goddammit! He kicked the little table next to his couch, causing to sent the lamp on it to fall loudly onto the hardwood floor.

A tear escaped his eye. He couldn't loose her…not her too. He could not handle losing another woman that he loved.

The worst part was that she didn't even know…Nikita had always known that he'd been attracted to her, she knew he cared about her, but she never knew how deeply he really did care. She could die and never know just how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>It took two more hours of pacing in his living room before John exited his bedroom, looking exhausted. Which made sense since it was two thirty in the morning.<p>

"I got the bullet out," he announced and took his rubber gloves off.

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't any internal damage but the bullet was pretty close to her kidney so just to be safe you're gonna have to look out for any signs of internal bleeding. Also make sure the wound doesn't get infected, The stitches can't come out for the next fourteen days. Other then that, I think she'll be fine eventually," John informed him and Michael sighed in relief, she was going to be fine!

"Thank you, seriously…thank you," he said breathlessly, he sort of had the urge to hug his friend, but he resisted.

"Just take care of her, okay, because besides the bullethole, the poor girl is also covered in bruises, I don't think her life's all that great," the doctor told him sadly.

"No, it really isn't," Michael told him honestly, no need to tell him that most of the bruising was probably from their fights, right?

But John was right, now that he thought about it. Her life had to be miserable, always alone, constantly fighting, trying to stop the unstoppable and always running…away from him, running from Devision.

"She should be asleep for the next few hours and pretty groggy after that…Have her take these pills, one every four hours. The first one two hours after the bag with the clear pink fluid is empty," John explained.

"Okay, I can do that," Michael nodded.

"Good, because I've really gotta get home, my shift starts in five hours and I really need some sleep," the doctor said and he went back to the bedroom to gather his stuff.

Once his friend was gone, after Michael once again thanked him, Michael gathered the courage to enter his own bedroom.

Nikita was still lying there in her black bra and if the situation had been different he would defiantly have enjoyed the view.

Half of her stomach was covered in white bandages that went all the way around.

She was getting a little bit of colour back and Michael figured that was because of the extra blood.

He softly sat next to her on the bed and stared at her for awhile. She looked so relaxed and almost innocent, which was kinda funny. Nothing innocent about Nikita, she was the most badass female he had ever met! Michael took her hand and kissed it.

"You'll be fine, Nikki, you'll see, we'll be just fine, I promise,…"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC? If you guys want it to anyway, Let me know!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews and alert on the last chapter, they really do make my day. I would have updated earlier but I have this annoying thing called school and it is currently kicking my behind! **

**Oh, and I want to thank Skyethestarlitangel for mentioning the mistakes I made in the last chapter. Like I said, it was 2.45 am when I wrote that plus English is not my first language. The mistakes will be fixed!...eventualy lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita's POV<strong>

Nikita woke up, looking all around her, hoping to see her own loft and dirty-as-hell windows, hoping that the whole thing had been a dream.

The excruciating pain she felt in her back when she moved let her know that it was most definitely not a dream.

She also didn't see her own loft either, instead she was looking at a very male-looking room with brown and beige as head colours.

Where was she? Did Michael hand her over to Division after all? She didn't feel like she was anywhere Division-y, and why would they patch her up? They would be happy if she was dead.

When you think of the Devil…

"Good morning, Sunshine," Michaels voice sounded from the door.

…You see it's tail.

Nikita looked at him, not trusting herself to speak. He was looking very…relaxed. Like the weight of the world had fallen of his shoulders. Like he had made a major decision and felt good about it. He also looked very tired, blue shadows under his eyes betraying the fact he probably didn't sleep at all during the night. He still managed to look hot though.

"How are you feeling," he asked and slowly approached the bed.

"Like I got shot," Nikita honestly replied and Michael chuckled softly.

"Bet you do, thankfully I've got painkillers!" he said happily and he showed her a tablet of pills that had been lying on the nightstand

Nikita looked suspicious, accepting pills from the enemy? Didn't sound like a sensible idea…but the pain was so bad!

"Oh come on, I'm not drugging you or something, the doctor that patched you up gave them," Michael explained, seeing her hesitation.

"Fine, but if you're lying, I will kick your ass, bullet wound or not," Nikita warned him with a glare.

"Pff, as if," Michael scoffed and he handed her a glass of water. Helping her support her head so she didn't have to sit up all the way.

"So, where am I anyway?" Nikita asked, once she had settled back into the pillows.

"Relax, I didn't bring you to Division, this is my place" Michael said, while sitting down on the bed, right next to her.

"Your place?" Nikita asked, she was lying in Michaels bed?

"Yes Nikita, my place. Unlike popular belief, I don't actually live inside Division," Michael told her and she had to chuckle, which caused her to gasp out in pain.

"I remember all the recruits use to think that, when I was still there anyway," Nikita told him, still breathing a little bit harder due to the sudden pain-shot.

"Oh they still do, I just never had the energy to tell them otherwise," Michael told her.

"Why did you take me here, Michael?" Nikita asked, suddenly serious.

"Because I couldn't take you to the hospital?" Michael tried with a smirk.

"Let me rephrase that, why didn't you take me to Division?" Nikita tried again.

Michael sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I …I couldn't, Nikita, I just couldn't turn you in," Michael sighed again, not meeting her eyes.

"But there were other agents, they must have seen you helping me, Percy is going to hunt your ass as much as mine!" Nikita yelled, kind of worried now, Percy was going to kill him!

"Nah, you were passed out cold, I just told them you're dead, confirmed it to Percy and told him I would deal with the body," Michael explained.

"But I'm not dead…Michael, if Percy ever finds out I'm still alive he's gonna cancel you so fast your head will spin!"

"I know, but I was hoping you would lay low for a little while…at least till I'm ready to leave the place," Michael told her, and for a second Nikita swore her heart stopped beating.

Michael was gonna leave Division? Was he going to join her? Why the sudden change of heart?

So many questions, but Nikita couldn't form a single one, she just stared at him, mouth hanging half open.

"I…Michael, I don't understand," Nikita admitted.

"Birkhoff gave me a very interesting file yesterday before I met up with you, lets just say, it was a revelation," Michael told her softly, and she knew by the tone of his voice that it was serious. She could slowly see tears building up in his eyes.

"Michael, what was in the file?" Nikita asked, suddenly very serious. Something told her that he needed to talk about it.

"Kasim is Division," Michael said so soft she almost couldn't hear him.

"What?" Nikita asked, feeling outraged. Michael just nodded, knowing very well she had heard him.

"I don't understand, that would mean Percy…" Nikita couldn't even form the rest of her sentence.

"Percy ordered the hit on my family, yes," Michael was still looking at his hands, barely keeping the tears in.

"Jesus Christ, why would he do something like that? I mean, I always knew he was an asshole but …" Michael didn't answer and Nikita stopped talking, she knew he couldn't handle any more right now.

She carefully put herself in a sitting position and took one of Michael's hand in her own. She kissed it and gave a small squeeze.

"We'll get him, Michael, I promise you now, he will pay," she whispered, Michael couldn't do more than nod, as he had to succumb to his tears.

Nikita just held him, not even caring about the pain running trough her back.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! A little short, but hopefully still good. How did I do with Michael? He was difficult to write this emotional and I'm not sure if I did it well. Let me know what your opinions on this chapter are<strong>

**Hope you have a nice day!**

**Peace, Love, Mikita!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Let me apologize, AGAIN, for not updating in so long. I started my internship and got 'lucky' to start with the late shift. Let me tell ya, it sucks! When I get home, I eat, I shower and I sleep. THAT'S IT! I barely have the time to turn on the computer, let alone actually write something useful.**

**Anyway, three more weeks till Christmas Break! I'll be uploading a lot more then! (Hoping my inspiration doesn't decide to go on a break then too, fingers crossed!)**

**Hope you enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this one!**

**PS: Still don't own Nikita …or Michael (hear me cry…) or anyone else on the show**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

Three hours later, Nikita was, once again, comfortably lying against Michael's big ass-pillows. She was looking around the room, sighing miserably.

Her back hurt and she was so incredibly bored, it wasn't even funny. She wanted to get out of this bed, start planning new moves against Division. After Michael's heartbreaking news, she was more determent than ever to burn Division to the ground, and if possible, Percy along with it. Either way, the guy was dead.

But Michael, good person that he was, practically forced her to stay in his bed. Threatening to get restrains to keep her in it, if he had to.

Nikita sighed again…so bored…

"Lookie what I've got here!" Michael happily walked into his bedroom, carrying a normal sized plasma screen-tv.

"Huh?" Nikita jumped out of her thoughts.

"Is that the tv from you're living room? Why are you bringing it here?" she asked.

"Well, knowing you, you are now extremely bored, or will be in the very, very near future anyway, so…" Michael put the tv on a big dresser and plugged it in.

"The cable can't reach this room, but I'll hook up the dvd-player and we can do all kinds of marathons, I've got an endless collection of dvd's," Michael explained.

"No horror!" Nikita immediately told him and Michael chuckled deeply.

"I know, I haven't forgotten the fiasco that was Halloween 5 years ago."

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't know about this, Michael" Nikita's doubt was obvious in her voice._

_She had been promoted to agent only three weeks ago and was still getting used to living in the outside world again, but she was having a blast!_

_Michael had been a lot more happy since then too, and Nikita had found out that the uptight-ness was all for the show._

_He was like that with all the recruits, knowing that if he wasn't hard enough on them, they would slack off, even Nikita._

_But once they 'graduated', he could take it easier on them, knowing they had already proven themselves. He could spend some time with them without yelling and being a pain in their asses_

_Honestly, he had been spending quite a lot of time with his former protégé since she became an agent, maybe a little to much._

_Tonight was Halloween and Nikita had been complaining that she didn't have anything to do that night because she didn't have any friends yet._

_Being the good mentor and, dare he say it, good friend of Nikita that he was, he had invited himself over to her apartment for a Halloween Movie Night._

"_You'll be fine, Nikita, You've said it yourself, you've never watched horror movies, so you can't really know if you like them," Michael told her and Nikita nodded._

"_True, but…" Nikita didn't have the chance to continue._

"_Tell you what, if you don't like it, we'll stop the movie and watch something else, okay?" Michael proposed._

"_Fine," Nikita sighed, she never really got in to horror movies during her foster care-days, finding her life was horror-y enough, she didn't need to see it on tv as well._

_Michael had a lot of movies with him, from the Exorcist to Hannibal to some scary looking thing called Saw._

_Nikita had pulled out the beer and red wine, the candy, the popcorn and chips. Pretty much everything that was necessary for a movie-night._

_About halfway trough the first movie, it all went wrong. Nikita threw her arm out as a scary moment got even scarier and because of that she knocked over her glass of wine, which caused the red liquor to spill all over the little power-box that gave power to the lamp on the little table next to the couch._

_Suddenly the whole living room, that was already pretty dark, went out of power completely, making seeing anything completely impossible._

"_Great, just fucking awesome," Nikita grumbled and Michael chuckled loudly._

"_Only you, Nikita, only you could kill all the power with a glass of wine." She could almost see him smirk in the dark._

"_Yeah, yeah, just call me Nikita, the electricity slayer," Nikita grumbled again, getting up carefully, trying not to fall over or bump against anything._

"_You've got a flashlight anywhere?" Michael asked, not noticing she had gotten up already._

"_What do you think I'm looking for, dumbo?" Nikita asked annoyed._

"_Oh, sorry, didn't see you get up, you know, it being pitch black around here and all," Michael told her with a snarky voice._

"_Aha! I got it!" Nikita yelled happily and just as she finished her sentence, Michael heard a bunch of tumbling and crashing followed by a quiet "Auw!"-sound._

"_Nikita? You okay?" Michael asked trying not to laugh._

"_I'll live," Nikita groaned as she turned on the big flashlight,_

_In the little light there was in the room, Michael saw that, apparently, Nikita had tripped over a chair that then crashed into a vase._

"_Here, go check the fuse-box," Nikita told him and handed him the flashlight._

"_Me? Why me? I don't know the first thing about electricity," Michael said, refusing the flashlight._

"_Well, I don't either," Nikita told him._

"_Guess that means no more horror-movies," Michael said and Nikita sighed deeply._

"_That is the only upside."_

_They ended up burning twenty candles and playing Monopoly for the rest of the night._

_And even though you'd think the evening was ruined, surprisingly, they had a lot of fun that night. Especially Nikita…She won…Twice!_

_**End flashback**_

"Oh come on, it wasn't a fiasco! We had fun! Although I still think that electrician totally ripped me off the next day." Nikita said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, he did, and Division paid you back, didn't they?" Michael remembered her, while installing the dvd-player.

"Yes, that was very nice of them" Nikita said sarcastically, her laughing-mood suddenly gone with the mere mention of the black ops-program.

"So, what's it gonna be? I've got lot's of multi-part movies, 'Pirates of the Caribbean', 'Lord Of the Rings' 'The Mummy', I even got 'Harry Potter'," Michael told her and Nikita giggled.

"Do not, under any circumstances, ever tell this to Birkhoff," he warned her and she just started laughing harder.

"Don't worry," Nikita told him, when she had to stop laughing because her bullet wound was hurting again, "I like Harry Potter! There is something so …magical about it."

"Which kinda makes sense for a series that is all about wizards and witches."

"Don't make fun of me! I have a bullet hole!" Nikita pouted, and Michael laughed.

Michael looked good while laughing, Nikita noticed, a genuine smile anyway. It was totally different from the fake smile he used while on an op or in front of co-workers.

And although they both looked incredibly hot, she preferred the genuine smile. She hoped he could have many of those in the near future, and that she could witness them…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC! Hopefully sooner this time. Let me know your thoughts and opinions!<strong>

**Peace, Love, Mikita!**


	5. Chapter 4

**What up, peeps?**

**Hope you're having a nice week so far, because I am sooooo not! Writing my frustrations off me seems to help though. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think about my characterisation of Birkhoff, I'm not quite sure I have him down yet.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Michael and Nikita had a lot of fun watching the first three Harry Potter movies. Laughing, joking around, just lounging in Michael's overly comfy bed. There was a reason why Nikita's bed was just plain, not exactly uncomfortable but it wasn't that great either. She liked to sleep, and the comfier the bed was, the harder it was to get up in the morning and that just would not do while dealing with Division.

Just before inserting the fourth movie Michael got a call from Birkhoff, saying he was expected back at Division for the debriefing of last night's events. Michael didn't really want to leave Nikita there by herself, but she assured him that she would be fine, that she was going to 'pop another painkiller' and get a little rest, and Michael was remembered by the fact that she got only shot last night and that it would be expected that she would still feel some after-effects from the anaesthesia and the painkillers were pretty heavy and would make her a little drowsy.

After making sure that Nikita was comfortably lying in the bed and had everything she needed in her reach, Michael left for the Division headquarters.

* * *

><p>"Hey man, you okay?" was the first thing Birkhoff asked his sort-of-a-friend and Michael nodded.<p>

The nerdy blonde looked paler then usually and he had blue circles gracing the space under his eyes, indicating a bad night.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Michael asked confused at the worry Birkhoff seemed to radiate.  
>"I heard about Nikki, they say you did the clean up, couldn't have been easy for you," Birkhoff asked and suddenly Michael got it.<p>

"It really wasn't," Michael said softly, not wanting to give any indication that Nikita was still alive while he was still inside this building.

"I still can't believe she's gone, you know, I mean, she's Nikki, she always gets away," Birkhoff said, very quietly, it was obvious to Michael that his friend was taking this hard. Not that it should have surprised him. Michael knew the tech-genius always had a soft spot for Nikita, they got along great, kind of like a sister and her little brother.

Michael was trying to decide how much he could trust the man standing in front of him. He would definitely be useful to have on their side, and he had come to Michael before with worries about the path Division was heading down. Nonetheless, he had always been loyal to Percy, which made Michael doubt his plan to tell the tech-nerd about everything.

"And then there's Jacobson strolling around here like he's all that, it's just wrong, I mean doesn't anyone remember she actually used to be almost everybody's friend here? The recruits I understand but the rest…" Birkhoff trailed of.

"So Jacobson took the glory huh? Kind of expected that," Michael told him.

"Yeah, boasting to everyone willing to listen how he shot her and how good of a shot he is," Birkhoff told him, taking a sip from his Red Bull.

"Oh please, he just took a shot hoping he would hit the right person," Michael scoffed "Things between me and Nikita were going so fast, the chance that he would hit me was just as big, he just got lucky."

"I figured, but hey, arrogant jerkheads are 'buy two, get three free' around here, right," Birkhoff sighed and turned back to his computer. On the big screen in front of them, Nikita's picture still stood proudly.

"Hope you can rest now, Nikki, God knows you deserve it," Birkhoff sighed deeply again and pressed the little delete-button, making the screen go empty again.

Michael squeezed his friends shoulder and told him he would talk to him later, he really needed to see Amanda, as much as he hated it.

* * *

><p>Two torturous hours of Amanda-ness later, Michael finally opened the door to his apartment again. Trying not to be to loud, in case Nikita was still sleeping, he took of his shoes by the front door and try to jingle his keys as less as possible.<p>

He softly entered his bedroom and discovered Nikita was sound asleep, bundled up in his blankets.

With a small smile on his lips, he carefully sat down on the bed right next to her. Michael was honestly surprised that she hadn't woken up yet, he figured she'd be a super light sleeper and wouldn't be so easy to sneak up on. But since she was somewhat under the effects of painkillers, it was understandable.

He softly moved a little piece of her beautiful, long hair out of her face. How could a person have been trough so much in two days and still look as beautiful as the woman in his bed?

There was something about having her in his bed that made his insides flutter. He kind of liked the feeling.

Michael started noticing a slight change in her breathing and soon after, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi," Nikita whispered.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Michael asked.

"Way to good, this bed is way to comfortable, I may have to steal it from you," Nikita decided and Michael chuckled.

"How was the debriefing?" Nikita asked, sitting herself up slightly.

"As well as you would call two hours of Amanda asking an endless list of questions," Michael sighed, feeling just how tiresome acting is, especially on an emotional level.

"I can imagine," Nikita almost giggled at his expression.

"Saw Birkhoff too, he seems pretty shaken up about the whole 'you being dead'-thing" Michael told her and Nikita frowned slightly.

"I don't really understand either, I mean, we've been told you were dead before, he never reacted like this."

"I didn't even know he still gave a damn about me, don't get me wrong, I love Nerd, but I figured after everything, he would think of me as the enemy, like everyone in Division," Nikita said, kind of sad, she had a few friends back when she was still inside and it hurt a lot when they all turned against her when she turned against Division.

"Birkhoff always liked you, Nikita, after he stopped crushing on you, he saw you as his sister, that kind of love doesn't go away because a person has a different view on their workplace," Michael explained.

"Still, I didn't expect him to care much."

"Like I said, his reaction is stronger then before, maybe because this time I'm the one who confirmed your death, he knew I wouldn't lie about that, while before the confirmations turned out to be untrue" Michael speculated.

"Except you did lie," Nikita said and she giggled "Poor Nerd, thinks he can trust you, but you just lie to him as well."

"I know, and I already feel guilty, thanks, no need to make it worse," Michael said, with a fake glare.

"It's to bad he doesn't want to join us, he would be a very useful person to have by our side, not to mention it would be nice, the three of us, working together again, I kind of miss having people around me," Nikita told him, honestly.

"It must have been lonely, all these years," Michael said and Nikita nodded.

"Sometimes... I worked a lot on setting connections with the right people, but I can't deny it, there were a lot of times I felt so…alone," Nikita admitted softly. Michael took her delicate hand in his.

"You're not alone anymore, Nikita," he told her seriously, while looking in her eyes.

"It feels good to have you on my side now," Nikita said with a smile.

"Yeah well, I wasn't really all that good at being on the other side anyway," Michael smirked, remembering all the times he just let her get away

"We'll see about Birkhoff later, right now, we need some food, how do you feel about pasta and scampi's?" Michael asked, getting up from his spot on the bed.

"That depends, does it mean I can finally get out of this bed?" Nikita asked hopefully, she wasn't made to be in a bed all day long.

"Not a chance," Michael answered and made his way out of the bedroom.

Nikita sighed deeply, it was weird…having someone taking care for you when you're so used to taking care of yourself. She smiled softly, she kind of liked it…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, if anyone is still interested of course. Give me your thoughts! Reviews make up for my shitty week!<strong>


	6. AN, but please read!

**Hey guys!**

**Happy New year! I wish you all the best. May 2012 be a year full of joy, happiness and badass Mikita-moments! **

**I wanted to apologize for the delay in my updating, but I promise that the new chapter will be up soon, and as a New Year present, it will be extra long! **

**I just wanted to ask if there is any point in writing down Mikita during the holidays (as in celebrating X-mas and New Year) or do you guys don't want to read that anymore now that the holidays are over?**

**Let me know, and I'll try to post something tomorrow or the next day.**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back!**

**Yeah, it took me a long time, but it's finally here!**

**I won't take up your time with blabbing so, here we go…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

Nikita was standing in front of the window in Michael's living room, watching the snow fall softly. She had a red blanket wrapped around her, keeping the cold away and a green mug of coffee warming her hands.

It had been five days since Nikita had been shot, and the first day Michael had allowed her to leave the bed for longer than two minutes for bathroom breaks.

You'd think she would fight him more on that, since she hated lying in bed and doing nothing, but the amount of power that Michael had over her was quite astounding. He just had to look at her with those smoldering eyes and she was inches away from being putty in his hands.

Michael had been away for an hour now, he went grocery-shopping, and Nikita had been content with her place by the window, watching the snow. She couldn't believe it would be Christmas in two days, and since Michael wasn't planning on letting her leave the apartment anytime soon, it would be the first Christmas in four years that she wouldn't be alone.

Five really, because she was on a op in Texas that Christmas and while she did have some contact with some other Division-agents, nothing was even remotely Christmas-y about that.

It was to bad she couldn't leave the apartment to get Michael a present. God knows he deserved it after all the things he had done for her the last few day's. But she and Michael came to an agreement that she wouldn't go outside before Michael had finished his business within Division, so Birkhoff, or any other tech-nerd wouldn't discover the fact that she was still alive. Because the second somebody found out, Percy would know Michael lied to him.

"I'm back!" Michael's smoky voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Hi!" Nikita greeted and turned to look at him…and burst out laughing.

"You look like a snowman!" Nikita giggled…wait, giggled? No way, Nikita did not giggle…What was wrong with her?

"But a very cute snowman," Michael said with a pout.

'Can't deny that,' Nikita thought while she watched Michael shook himself like a dog to get the snow off him.

"Gonna put away this stuff," Michael said and pointed to the five grocery-bags full of food.

"I'll help!" Nikita said, happy to do something useful for a change.

"No, you will not," Michael said sternly "the cupboards are up pretty high and I don't want you to stretch to far and pull your stitches."

"Michaaael," Nikita whined, she was so bored and tired of feeling useless.

"No, Nikita, You got shot in the back five days ago, most people would be IN bed for at least two weeks, now I get that you are a very strong woman and your body heals a little faster than normal people, but even you need to take time to heal," and that was that and Michael finished the conversation by walking to his kitchen…Nikita followed.

"Can I at least sit with you, I'm beyond bored, Michael" Nikita said, sighing miserably.

"Look, I know you are used to always being busy, but you need to give yourself some time," Michael told her with a softer tone, while already emptying the grocery-bags.

"I don't have time, Michael, every day I sit here on my ass is a day that Division could do something awful to somebody that I could have stopped!"

"Look, it's the holidays! Except for the few guards that watch the recruits, most people work their last day today before the two weeks of Christmas-break, so nothing is going to happen anymore," Michael calmed her down, her devotion for taking Division down was astounding! If he didn't stop her, he knew she would be out of her, fighting again, not giving a damn that she had been shot just a few days ago.

"You're probably right," Nikita sighed deeply and Michael smirked.

"I always am" he told her and Nikita rolled her eyes. Yeah, being right was one of his more annoying traits.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Michael was cooking something that smelled nothing short of amazing, while Nikita was looking at all the pictures he had on his fridge.<p>

Michael never had pictures in a frame standing on surfaces, all pictures he deemed important enough were on his fridge, the rest in a box in his closet. There was one from his parents who had both passed away years ago, at least six from his daughter Haley.

An old, black-and-white picture of two smiling people that looked like they could be his grandparents, one of a very young Michael in a graduation cap with both his parents and a smiling girl with dark blonde next to him (Nikita figured out that it was Elisabeth, his deceased wife. They had known each other since high school?). There was also a picture of the same girl, a little older, obviously exhausted but smiling big with a small newborn baby in her arms.

There were only two pictures she couldn't figure out. A picture of a woman, around 30 years old, with long, blonde hair, and a picture of the same woman and a man that looked to be around 35, together with a boy that looked about 8 years old, a cute five year old with brown hair done in pigtails, and a baby in the man's arms that could not be older then 6 months, judging from the pink outfit it wore, also a girl.

"Hey Michael, who are these people? If you don't mind me asking," Nikita asked, curiously.

Michael turned around, looking at the picture Nikita was talking about, and smiled softly.

"That's my baby sister, Kate, with her husband Ethan and their kids Dylan, Claire and baby Jennette," Michael explained and from the look on his face Nikita could tell he loved them dearly. His eyes just lit up.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Nikita said and Michael shrugged.

"Nobody does, for all intended purposes, I have no family left," Michael told her.

"You aren't on good terms with them?" Nikita asked him surprised, had she read him so wrong when she saw the fondness on his face?

"Oh I am, I try to go to Chicago to visit them as much as I can, but with Division and all, I don't have a lot of time off" Michael said.

"Then why do you say nobody knows about them?" Nikita asked, knowing she was being nosy but she was just so curious.

"I'm not completely stupid, Nikita, I've always known that Division could be…a little shady and after the death of Lizzie and Haley, they were the people who matter to me the most, so…to protect them, I just never let anybody know, and honestly, nobody asked" he explained and Nikita nodded, that seemed smart.

"Anyway you'll meet them soon, we're spending a couple days over Christmas with them, we leave tomorrow-afternoon," Michael said casually and returned his attention to the pots and pans.

"Wait…what?" Nikita all but yelled and Michael smirked, expecting the reaction of his former protégée.

"Michael, Christmas is about families, spending time together, these people haven't even met me before, I'm not family!" Nikita said outraged.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I've already told Kate I'm bringing a friend, she can't wait to meet you, she loves having a full house for the holidays! She's a lot like my mother in that way," Michael said

The only thing that bothered him in all he had just said was the word 'friend'…Nikita was so much more to him then just a friend.

"But…," Nikita couldn't finish because Michael interrupted her.

"No buts, Nikki, I'm not leaving you alone here for Christmas, you're coming with me and God help me you will love it!" Michael said, waving a spoon at her.

"I thought I was the bossy one?" Nikita said, kind of taken aback wit Michael's little outburst.

"Yeah, well…." Michael trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

"You're going to take me shopping!" Nikita said with a huff and Michael smirked, he won!

"Shopping?" Michael asked and Nikita nodded.

"You don't expect me to meet your sister in your boxers and a NAVY t-shirt do you? Besides I'm gonna have to buy gifts for them…Oh, or maybe I could bake a big basket full of cookies…" Nikita started rambling her thoughts out loud and Michael smiled while returning his attention to the food that he was cooking.

'This is going to be a great Christmas' Michael thought while stirring the sauce.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it, it was only a tiny bit longer then usual but I figured it be a nice place to stop the chapter. So what did you think? Please review? Pretty please with a Shane West on top?<strong>

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**thanks for the great reviews on the last chapters! I really love all of you for taking some time to give me some feedback, they make my day!**

**To ****tirzahrae****: I am definitely going to try to update at least twice a week now, depending how much free time I'm gonna have once I go back to school.**

**To ****fenix-women****: Thank you for sticking with this story, I'm glad you like it! I mostly write fluff, but I'm sure there will be some jealously sooner or later, both on Michael's and Nikita's side.**

**Anyway, Nikita is back on tonight! Hope you guys enjoy it, I sadly won't be able to see it till tomorrow because there is no CW in Belgium so I have to wait for people to put it online.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Nikita related *goes to cry in dark corner* I do however own Kate, Ethan, Dylan, Claire and baby Jennette.**

**So, Happy Nikita-Friday and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It was three in the afternoon and Michael and Nikita were well on their way to Chicago.

Michael was driving and Nikita had fallen asleep against the window. She had been up since six this morning, making at least six batches of her special butter cookies… She had also hit him with a spatula when he tried to take one. She put them all in a basket, and put some transparent wrapping paper around it, held together with a big, red and green bow.

*RRRR*

Michael almost laughed out loud at the loud snore Nikita let out. Nikita had always been so…ladylike and it was hilarious to hear her snore like a drunk hobo. He pulled up at a gas station and softly shook his female companion awake.

"Nikita?" he said, gently shaking again because the first time didn't help.

"Mmm?" she moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"I've pulled up at a gas station, I'm almost running on empty. Do you want something to eat? Or to drink?" Michael asked.

"Get me some more water, if you can, I desperately need to take a painkiller, my back is killing me" Nikita groaned

"I warned you to go lie in the back! For Gods sake, Nik, why do you insist on making everything more painful for yourself?" Michael asked, a slight anger in his voice as he started to get out of the car. After the tank was full and Michael went on his way to pay, Nikita opened the door slightly.

"Oh, and bring me something with chocolate, anything," Nikita yelled after him and without looking back he waved, letting her know he heard her.

"Here, now, if you're gonna fall asleep again, please go lie down in the back," Michael said when he came back and handed her a bottle of water and a chocolate bar.

"Nah, I'm awake now," Nikita shrugged and took a little white pill out of it's container and swallowed it with some water.

"Fine, but you have got to start taking care of yourself, Nikita, or else the revalidation is going to be even longer, you know that," Michael said, he was really concerned about the way she was, or more precisely, was not taking care of herself.

"Don't worry, I will," Nikita promised as Michael started the car again.

"Good," Michael finished and they went back on the road, on their way to Michael's sister.

* * *

><p><strong>*five hours later*<strong>

"This is it," Michael told her around eight pm, as he pulled up in the driveway of a nice sized, red/brown-ish bricked house with a brown picket fence. It was dark outside, but due to all the Christmas lights that lit up the whole neighbourhood everything was perfectly clear to see. Nikita had the feeling she had stepped into a fairytale. The snow, the lights, everything looked…almost magical

The front yard definitely had certain elements that suggested that there were kids in the house, like a swing, some soccer-balls and a little pink bicycle with three wheels, most of it was covered in a nice layer of snow.

"You okay?" Michael asked when he saw Nikita staring at the yard, fiddling with her hands.

"Yeah…little nervous, what if they don't like me? I'm basically intruding on their Christmas with you," Nikita said.

"Don't worry, they are going to love you, especially the kids, I mean, you made cookies!" Michael told her and Nikita laughed.

"Yeah, lets hope the cookies work," Nikita said.

They left the car and together with the gigantic basket of cookies, they walked to the front door, where Michael rang the doorbell.

_"Open up!"_

_"Come on, mommy, it's uncle mike, hurry up!"_ the voice of two children, a boy and girl were very clear, even trough the door.

Michael was already smiling before the door opened and Nikita too had the urge to burst out laughing at the impatience of the children.

When the door opened, the kids were happily yelling and cheering, happy to see their uncle.

"Come in you guys, it's freezing outside!" Michael's sister welcomed them into her home.

"Unca Mike!" the little girl, Claire, if Nikita remembered correctly, jumped into his arms.

"Who is this? Kate, you know I don't like strange little girls to jump on me," Michael asked his sister, who had opened he door, in a serious voice.

"It'z me unca Mike! Claire!" the little girl giggled.

"Nah, my Claire is only a little baby, no way she's as big as you," Michael said and the girl giggled again.

"I growed!" she said proudly, smiling big.

"You've definitely _grown _alot, baby girl," Michael smiled, laying the emphasis on the word she mispronounced, and put her back on the ground.

"Hey buddy, how about you? You to cool to give your uncle a hug now?" Michael asked the boy who was standing next to his smiling mother. Without any words, the eight year-old flew into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you uncle Mike," the boy whispered just loud enough for Nikita to hear.

Nikita was standing a little behind Michael, just looking at the interaction between him and these two adorable little kids.

The boy was going to be a little heartbreaker when he hit the teen-years. His dark brown peeked out from under a spiderman-cap and his bright blue eyes were incredible. He was wearing a black jeans and a red button up shirt, it was obviously meant to be a festive outfit. It was obvious that he was a little shy, and Nikita didn't know if that was because she was standing there or if it was just in the boys nature.

The five year old girl was the complete opposite of her big brother, she obviously took more after her mother. Her long, dark blonde hair was done in a high ponytail. Her green eyes, her uncle's (and her mother's) eyes Nikita noticed, sparkled brightly. She wore a red velvet dress with a big black bow on the back, and black shiny shoes.

"Good to see you too, Dylan, ready for or snowball fight tomorrow?" Michael asked and the boy nodded.

"Good, now, I want you guys to meet someone. Dylan, Claire, this is my friend Nikita.

"Hi," Dylan said, shyly.

"Hi, Dylan, I love you cap!" Nikita told him, honestly.

"You like Spiderman?" the boy asked with big eyes, like he couldn't believe it.

"Are you kidding me, Spiderman is the coolest! He would so beat Batman and Superman in a fight!" Nikita said, and the boy nodded fiercely, showing his agreement.

"How about me? Do you like my dress?" Claire asked, twirling around. She seemed to like getting attention.

"Well Claire, I think that is one of the most pretty dresses I've ever seen, you look like a princess!" Nikita gushed. She didn't have a lot of experience with kids, but she had learned that complementing something about them was the best way to get on their good side long enough for them to get to know you.

"I know, right, mommy buyed it!" the five year old told her happily.

"Yes, mommy _bought_ it, and mommy would like to get out of the cold hallway, how about you peanuts go get your daddy, it's almost time for dinner," Kate said, with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Kate, it is so good to meet you," Kate introduced herself to Nikita once the kids were gone.

"Nikita," she shook her hand "Thank you so much for letting me spend Christmas here, are you sure you don't mind it?"

"Are you kidding? Of coarse not, I love having people over! And it's great to see my big brother finally found somebody!"

"Mike, you know were to hang your coats right, I have to go make sure the potato's aren't burning!" the blonde woman giddily made her way inside.

"Huh?" Nikita asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I … uhm…I might have told her you were my girlfriend," Michael said nervously.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Nikita said, with an dangerous edge to her voice.

"Look I needed a good excuse other then 'the woman I used to work with, and then tried to kill, got shot and I refuse to leave her alone,' okay! This was just the easiest," Michael explained.

"You could have told me earlier! We could have gotten our stories straight!" Nikita said and Michael nodded. Nikita wasn't really mad about the girlfriend-thing, she just really did not like being put on the spot.

"I know, sorry, but we'll come up with something okay, we used to be good at improvising. We've conned conman! My sister will be a piece of cake. Just remember, we're accountants at the same firm and we've been together for seven months," Michael said and Nikita nodded, finally taking her coat of her and handing it to Michael who was doing the same.

"Wait, accountants?" Nikita asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Better than secret government agency-assassin, no?" Michael asked her lightly and Nikita almost giggled at the way he said it.

"Come on, let's get these cookies inside," Michael pointed at the basket she was still holding.

"They better leave some over for me," Michael grumbled as he looked at the tasty cookies.

"Don't worry, hun, I'll make some more when we get home," Nikita said, getting into her role.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and make up for the fact that I have to go back to school on Monday…Burgh.<strong>

**XOXO!**


End file.
